Fishing by jigging is carried out by repeatedly raising and lowering a fishing pole or rod having an attached lure that is moved upward and downward in the water until a strike occurs. When carried out manually, the lure is allowed to gravitate downward at its own pace, thereby inducing a fluttering action, and is pulled upward more rapidly to begin a new cycle. Normally, fish strike the lure during the drop or when the lure is fluttering. It is desired to provide a powered jigging device which automatically provides such a jigging cycle and which also provides a more rapid hook-setting upward motion of the rod when a bite occurs.
Various powered jigging devices are disclosed in prior patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,514, issued Mar. 14, 1989, to Jordan, discloses a device that uses a cam follower mechanism to provide cycles of up and down motion and includes a bypass switch to obtain rapid upward movement for setting the hook when a bite is sensed. This device provides a slow rise and quick falling action of the lure. Lindell et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,885, issued July 21, 1987, disclose a jigging device employing a reversible stepper motor to obtain a desired jigging cycle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,317, issued Apr. 28, 1987, to Evans, discloses apparatus in which movement of a rod is obtained from a motor-driven shaft, with a variable control device being used to control speed, direction, and limits of rotation. A load sensor incorporated in the rod holder is responsive to excessive load on the shaft to disconnect power upon sensing of excess torque on the shaft. Other motor-driven jigging devices that provide for variable oscillatory motion are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,972,215, issued July 1, 1986, to Otremba, and 4,100,695, issued July 18, 1978, to Blanchard. Still other devices as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,668, issued Sept. 19, 1972, to Strebig, employ a solenoid to provide cycles of oscillatory motion. While these patents separately show various mechanical and electrical features performing desired functions in a fish jigger, an improved jigging device that incorporates in a single device is desired. In particular, the improved device should provide features for performing cycles of oscillatory motion, rapid upward movement of the rod upon sensing of a bite, and variable control means, to include means adapted to allow the lure to fall at its own rate in the downward phase of each cycle, which may be different than the rate on the upward cycle.